


Choose

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Steve Rogers Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Swearing, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: iwillbeinmynest asked: Alright. Here's a drabble prompt with some angst. Reader and Steve have been captured by your choice of villain. When Bucky shows up to save them, the villain says he can only save one. (I think it's so cool that you're doing these btw, your writing is amazing! Thanks for considering this one!)





	Choose

## Choose

* * *

Bucky slammed through the door with his gun drawn only to freeze when he caught sight of the two of you tied to chairs, bloody and beaten. There was no one else there, just you and Steve, but he was cautious. Something felt off. 

“Buck,” Steve groaned. “Run.”

But he couldn’t do that. Couldn’t leave the two of you behind after finally finding you after days of searching. He stepped farther into the room only to have the door slam shut behind him.

“Velcome, Sergeant Barnes. I have been vaiting for you.”

“What the fuck do you want?” Bucky growled, the voice Russian but familiar.

“It is very simple.” A light came on, shining directly down over Steve and Y/N. A third was pointed at a vent set near the ceiling. “You have thirty seconds to shoot one of your colleagues before I kill all three of you.” 

“Like hell, I will!” Bucky barked, striding farther into the room. 

“Ah, ah, Sergeant.” The vent began spewing some kind of white fog, likely gas. “It vill take very little of this to kill your woman. Or should I say your _vife_? The one you share with zee Captain?”

He glared at the speaker then turned and slammed his fist into the door. It didn’t even dent. 

“You shoot one, I vill let you and zee other leave.”

“Then I choose me!” Bucky bellowed. 

A tsking came through the speaker. “That is no fun. You must shoot one of your loved ones.”

“Why are you doing this?” Bucky barked as the gas cut off. 

“Because, if you are busy here, you are not interrupting my vork!” 

Bucky took a step toward Steve and Y/N.

“I could just kill you all, but vhere is the fun in that? It will be more… entertaining to vatch the two remaining suffer. So choose, Sergeant? The vife or your best friend.”

“Bucky…” Steve wheezed. “It’s okay. Just make it quick.”

“No,” you gasped. “Steve’s needed. You both are. I love you, but you need to pick me.” 

“Ten seconds, Sergeant.”

You lifted your head to lock eyes with Bucky. “It’s okay,” you whispered. “You know what to do.”

Bucky lifted his gun. 

“Buck! Bucky! NO!” Steve begged. “No, don’t!“

“She’s right,” Bucky whispered. “I’m sorry, Steve.”

“I love you, Steve…” you said, smiling at him as the tears trickled down your cheeks. 

“Three seconds.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Bucky murmured and pulled the trigger. 

He watched your body jerk once, the blood spraying, then you slumped forward, and Steve screamed. 

The door swung open at his back, and Bucky ran forward to rip the chains which bound Steve to the chair from around him before turning to your too still frame and jerking the handcuffs from around your wrists. 

“Don’t you touch her!” Steve snapped, stumbling forward to shove Bucky out of the way and gather your unresponsive body into his arms. 

“Steve…”

“Don’t you _ever_ talk to me again!” Steve said coldly and got to his feet.

Bucky watched him walk out and paced out after him, wishing it was him carrying you. Steve’s breathing was laboured, likely from broken ribs. He desperately wanted to snatch you away, pull Steve close, and hold on.

Steve hobbled his way to the waiting jet and climbed the ramp, Bucky hot on his heels. He slammed his hand on the button to close the ramp and ran to set the autopilot before turning back to see Steve standing over Y/N’s body.

“One minute,” Bucky murmured. 

“Longest sixty seconds of my fucking life,” Steve sighed. 

They counted down together, each holding one of your hands until you gave a hard gasp and sat bolt upright. 

“God, I hate dying!”

Steve practically collapsed into the table in relief. “I’m so scared one of these times you’re not going to come back.”

You cupped his face. “Steve, for you and Bucky? I’ll always come back.”

Bucky leaned his head against your shoulder and let the tears flow. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Bucky. Better me than Steve. I’m the Highlander after all,” you joked. 

“Yeah, baby, I know. There can be only one, right?”

“Damn, right, Buck,” you agree and chuckled softly. 

“You know, I kind of hate that show,” Steve sighed. 

“No, you don’t.” Bucky snickered.

A loud beeping caught all of your attention and Bucky stepped away to read the incoming message. “They caught him. He was re-watching the footage of me shooting Y/N.”

“Guess your secret’s still safe, baby,” Steve sighed. 

“Yeah,” you sighed and laid back down on the table. “Let’s go home.”

“Yeah. We’ve all got some healing to do,” Steve agreed. 

Bucky nodded but smirked at Steve, knowing nothing he’d said was true. Just a ploy to make the Voyeur think he’d won.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” 

He was going to spend the next few days holding the people he loved most close.

**_-The End-_ **


End file.
